streakyteenonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend
'Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend' *'Diamonds Are A Best Friend' is the 2nd episode of the series, which aired on November 14, 2004 in Canada on Teletoon and on April 2, 2009 in the United States on Xavier Network. Summary While Cam visits with Patricia at the Big Squeeze, Stanley the brat comes along and uses his nerf-ball gun to shoot at Caitlin and make fun of the lemon hat she wears. Pat retaliates by telling Stanley that he will never get back his nerf-balls for what he has done, when Stanley's mother comes by and makes Patricia give the balls back, essentially rewarding her son for his bad behavior, before she and Stanley (who sticks his tongue out at Caitlin and fires another shot at her) walk off. Patricia laments having to work at the lemonade stand and when Falicia came with a newpaper smaked it on her face and walked away making Patricia want to work in a Burlesque Lounge Meanwhile Austin has some Nightmares about seeing a cowboy man trying to kill him Cast *Jennifer Rubin (Jen) *James Mardson (Cam) *Tayler Swift (Patricia) *Jessica Alba (Falicia) *Tara Ried (Riley) *Devon Sawa (Jhon) *Texas Battle (Austin) *Jonathon Cherry (Patricio) Quotes *'Jen : '(To Patricia) You think you can just run away from your job and join some junky burlesque lounge instead of just coming to work and doing your'e job as a lemonade girl dammnit *'Austin Baker : '''Jen what can i do i haven't sleep in weeks *'Jen : Well what the hell can i do something about it i can't be your'e fairy godmother and just wish it out but by the way is the nightmare guy Freddy Keruger *'Austin : '''No !!! *'Jen : 'Oh ... soooooo what was the nightmare what was it the one where went to school in your underwear on the day of the test *'Austin : 'No ...The one about the cowboy who thinks that I'm the one who ran off with his wife to the big city and he's coming to kick my.... Aaaaaah!! ''(sees a man dressed up like a cowboy) Trivia *Falicia has known Cam and Austin since kindergarten. *This episode is mainly focused on Jen. *When Cam is giving the speech about the sick day, he got interupted when they saw the video of Patricia singing "Im A Good Girl" in the background. *Patricia used to want to be a soap star. *Patricio's job: The amusement park. Reason for firing: Snuck his friends into the park for free. *This is the only episode, yet, that anyone attempts to swear. Austin almost says it but screams when he sees the cowboy/man and Patrica does when she's yelling at Falicia but Falicia interrupts to stop her. *In this episode, it is mentioned that Jen has no siblings because she didn't put that she had any on her Penalty Box application form, but later on, Jen's older sister Courtney comes back from College. " Song Video " [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfiIV8O_0_g '''Burlesque - Diamonds are a G]irls Best Friend YouTube Christina Aguilera - I'm a Good Girl (Burlesque)YouTube